


And the World Moved Forward

by yinyangswings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fancomic, M/M, dragon age inquisition comic, mommy inquisitor, nothing in the rules says you can't put a comic up here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: A Trevelyan in pratically name only, Rosalyn Trevelyan has been on her own for five years, traveling through Thedas and raising her daughter, Abigale, the best of her abilities and resources. Deciding to go to the Conclave to see the future of Thedas, Rosalyn awakes to a world torn apart surrounded by smoke, ash, and a destroyed Temple. And as she awakes to fire and dust, she enters a path that could either shape and change Thedas, leading it into the future...Or destroy it entirely.A fancomic of my mommy inquisitor





	1. Prologue-Page 1

The Prologue

  
  


* * *


	2. Prologue-Page 2

  
  


* * *


	3. Prologue-Page 3

  
  


* * *


	4. Prologue-Page 4

  
  


* * *


	5. Prologue-Page 5

  
  


* * *


	6. Prologue-Page 6

  
  


* * *


	7. And The World Moved Forward

  
  


* * *


	8. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 1

Chapter One

  
  


* * *


	9. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 2

  
  


* * *


	10. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 3

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it is surprisingly difficult to find accurate color schemes for characters


	11. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 4

  
  


* * *


	12. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 5

  
  


* * *


	13. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 6 and 7

  
  


* * *


	14. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 8

  
  


* * *


	15. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last photo that's going to be color XD

  
  


* * *


	16. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 10

  
  


* * *


	17. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 11

  
  


* * *


	18. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 12

  
  


* * *


	19. The Wrath of Heaven-Page 13 and 14

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is about my Mommy Inquisitor [Rosalyn Trevelyan](http://78.media.tumblr.com/c6e8eece25f4ea58fe4e220a4231396d/tumblr_ocahfnm6OJ1rvaltqo2_r1_1280.png) and her adventure of becoming the Herald and then Inquisitor.


End file.
